Water systems have long been proved to be an effective and efficient means for watering landscaping, especially in hot, dry climates. Often in places of residence such as a house, a driveway, a walkway or some other hard structure that already exists which makes placement of new water lines difficult, as they need to be buried in the earth.
The use of water systems conserve water use particularly in desert climates in locations like Tucson and Phoenix, Ariz.; placing water under the surface of the soil reduces the rate of evaporation. In addition, when water systems can be used, they reduce plant damage as opposed to conventional sprinkler systems where water is sprayed on the foliage causing the burning of wet foliage in severe heat and sun situations. Installing an water system in land where houses and other structures are already in place is difficult. Accordingly, these houses and pre-existing dwellings have higher water usage than new homes, which can have water systems installed before immovable structures are built on the land.
A need exists for a tool and a method to install a water pipe which is fast, easy to use, and works with preexisting structures that are immovable, such as preexisting sidewalks, driveways, and other similar structures.
Conventional installation of underground water systems involve placing a main conduit with secondary conduits branching out from the main conduit into the ground to deliver water to a desired area. Various methods and devices have been used to put the conduits and their branches in the ground but these methods and devices require motorized boring instruments and drills that produce safety hazards for a worker in the installation process and which create noise pollution for other neighborhood residents.
A need exists for a hand-held device that could be used to easily install pipe for water systems of a consistent, correct diameter to which a water system can be connected either by welding or by installing water tubing through the pipe.
A need exists for a new and improved water system installation method that can install a water pipe under a hard structure and be manually operated.
The present embodiments meet these needs.